fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"A Race To Remember"
Phil: “I am standing at Howitt Middle School, a Middle School in Farmingdale, New York. From here, 11 teams of students from this school will compete in a race around the world. The 11 teams are…” The school doors open and two girls walk out. One had long brown hair and the other had long black hair and a bang. “Rachel & Renee, friends who are both honor students.” Rachel: “We’re here because we want to see that brawn isn’t the only way to go.” Renee: “We know some teams will look differently for us because we’re women, and we are…” The cameraman falls asleep from their speech. The next team is two short boys, one with reddish brown hair and the other with black hair. “James & Anthony, they hate each other and…wait, if you hate each other why are you a team?” James: “Because, my older brother is drunk, my younger brother is a baby and his brother was already on a different team.” Two tall boys come out next, one having dirty blonde hair and the other having black hair. “Matt & Tommy, cousins and best friends who want to improve their friendship.” Matt: “We wanna have an experience since we both live far away from each other.” Tommy: “I don’t even go to this school. In fact, why did they let me in again?” Matt: “Uhh…………” The next team is a couple, the girl with long black hair and the boy with short red hair. “Arianna & Julian, dating for a year now witch is Arianna’s second longest relationship.” Arianna: “My last boyfriend is probably the biggest jerk you could find. He dated one of my best friends, then me, then my other friend, and now my other friend.” Julian: “Sucks that he’s racing as well.” Two boys come out of the school, one was tall with black hair and the other was short with brown hair. “Nick & Alex, best friends and both are…………just plain weird.” Alex: “YEP WE ARE!!!” The next team are two girls, one that’s short with long black hair and one that taller with long blackish blonde hair. “Ashley & Shannon, friends and are both…uh…I can’t think of what to say so they don’t get to say anything either.” Ashley: “Hey!!!” Another couple walks out holding hands, the girl with long brunette hair and the boy with curly black hair. “Giana & Andrew, dating and Andrew is Arianna’s ex boyfriend.” Giana: “I’m sure Arianna’s still pissed about the whole me dating her ex, but who cares.” Andrew: “Since when was I dating Arianna?” Two boys walk out, one tall with reddish brown hair and the other was shorter with a lighter brown hair. “John & Robert, brothers and both have graduated from here.” John: “I’m sure people are gunna underestimate us, but I’ll live with it.” Robert: “Well, underestimate you anyway.” Another couple runs out, a tanish girl with shoulder length black hair and a boy with short black hair. “Danielle & Tom, dating but are made fun of for it.” Danielle: “My friends always were joking that I liked Tom. Eventually, it just happened.” Tom: “To think, it all started from learning Italian.” Danielle: “And you still suck at speaking it.” Tom: “Hey!” The next team was a boy and a girl, both with an Asian look. “Jason & Eva, siblings and both originally from China.” Jason: “We came to the race so we could compete and win the money.” Eva: “That way we can use the money to feed the homeless.” Jason: “We will?” The last team was two girls who looked exactly alike, both tall with long silver brown hair. “And Faith & Kelly, sisters who look identical but actually aren’t twins.” Kelly: “It sometimes gets annoying that people think we’re twins, we both have different birthdays. Hello!” Faith: “We don’t even look that much alike.” Cameraman: “Hey look, twins.” Faith/Kelly: “WE’RE NOT TWINS!” The 11 teams are lined up in front of Howitt when Phil walks out. Phil: “GO!” All the teams look confused. Tommy: “You haven’t told us the rules yet.” Phil: “You’ve all seen the amazing race before, just go!” THE AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee – Honors Students James & Anthony – Rivals Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating John & Robert – Brothers Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings Faith & Kelly – Sisters Ashley & Shannen – Friends All the teams run out to their luggage. Arianna & Julian take a quick lead. 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' rip Arianna: “Go to the airport and fly to…Dreamland?” Julian: “You mean that Kirby place?” Arianna: “That’s what it says.” Julian: “Weird.” They both run to Dreamland 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 2nd ' rip Nick: “Dreamland? Yeah, good things we both have no lives and play video games all day.” 'Matt & Tommy: Currently in 3rd ' Matt: “You do relise you just dissed yourself, right?” Nick: “Uhh……” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' Arianna & Julian are running around the airport trying to find a flight, but everyone thinks their crazy. Arianna: “Ugh! No one has a single flight. How are we supposed to get there?” Julian: “Mabey another airport has one.” They both walk outside and see a bunch of warp stars marked with the Amazing Race sympol on it. Arianna: “Um…how are we supposed to do this?” Suddenly, Nick & Alex run in and grab one of the stars. They then go flying off. Julian: “I guess that’s how.” They grab the star, but Arianna was unawear har pants got caught in a thorn bush. As they fly off, Arianna’s pants rip off and were left on the ground. Matt & Tommy run in and notice Arianna’s pants on the ground. Matt: “Is that Ariana’s pants?” Tommy: “Must have been a happy ride for Julian.” They both grab a star and fly away. Then James & Anthony run in and notice Arianna’s pants. Anthony: “Is that Arianna’s pants?” James: “Who cares, let’s just go.” James flys off but Anthony didn’t grab the star and was left there. Anthony: “Hey, you forgot me!!!!” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' The two crash into Dreamland, and Alex’s head gets stuck in the ground. Alex: “Little help here.” Nick: “Hey Alex, I didn’t know you were part ostrich?” Alex tries to punch him in the leg, but he misses and hits somewhere else. Nick (in pain): “OW, THAT’S SMARTS!!!” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 2nd ' Julian: “Well that was exciting.” Arianna: “Shut up!” She walked over to a clothing store she had seen from the sky. 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 5th ' Back on Earth, Danielle & Tom run up to where the stars were. Danielle: “What are you still here for?” Anthony: “My partner left without me on accident.” Tom: “Sucks to be you!” As Danielle & Tom fly away, Anthony grabs Tom’s foot and flies away with them, soon followed by Jason & Eva and Rachel & Renee. 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' Arianna: “Well, these pants are better then the last ones, a little tight thoguh.” Julian: “Whatever, let’s just get the clue.” Rip Arianna: “Roadblock, who has a strong stomach.” A roadblock is a task that only one team member can complete, and each team member can only do 6 roadblocks the entire race. For this roadblock, the team member must go to the local Café and eat some of the grossed food aroung. A sheeps head and spinach stew, wich is actually a local delicasy. Once the chosen member eats an entire bowl, the waiter will give them their next clue. '' Julian: “Hmm, and eating contest. I’ll take this one.” Arianna: “Allright.” '''Nick & Alex: Currently in 2nd ' Alex finally gets his head out of the ground when Matt & Tommy crash into him with their star. Alex: “OW!” Nick starts laughing histerically, and then Alex slaps him across the face, then James, Danielle & Tom (with Anthony), Jason & Eva, and Rachel & Renee land and Tommy, Alex, James, Tom, Jason, and Rachel descide to do the roadblock. 'John & Robert: Currently in 8th ' 'Faith & Kelly: Currently in 9th ' 'Giana & Andrew: Currently in 10th ' All three teams get on stars and fly away. Back at the roadblock, Julian comes out as the other 6 arrive to do their task. 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' Julian: “Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Suddenly, Julian barfs on on Ariannas pants. Arianna: “UGH! THAT’S DISGUSTING!!!!” Julian: “Sorry.” Arianna: “Just read the clue!” rip Julian: “Make your way to Castle Lololo.” Teams must now make their way out of the city and travel 6 miles to Castle Lololo, were they will find their next clue. '' Arianna: “Let’s get outta here. Hey, my pants just felt less tight.” '''Ashley & Shannen: Currently in Last ' Ashley: “I can’t believe that you got us lost.” Shannen: “Hey, I can’t even drive yet so shut up!” Ashley: “Aw man, we’re in last.” Shannen: “How can you tell?” Ashley: “There’s only one star left duh.” Shannen: “Now I feel stupid.” Back at the roadblock, Tommy and Tom run out and their teams run to Castle Lololo. 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' Arianna & Julian run up to castle Lololo and find the clue. rip Arianna: “Detour, Climb or Slide.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. The choice is Climb or Slide. In climb, teams must climb up 24 stories to the top of Castle Lololo. It’s a tiring climb, but teams are allready at Castle Lololo. In slide, teams must travel to Dream Fountain and take one of the slip & slide mats down a newly built water slide. This is the less physical task, but they must travel 17 miles away. '' Julian: “Well, wich one do you want?” Arianna: “Let’s try the slide; we can get there fast enough, TAXI!!!” '''John & Robert: Currently in 8th ' rip John: “I guess I’ll take this.” Robert: “No way, knowing how slow you eat we’ll be here forever. I’m taking it. 'Faith & Kelly: Currently in 9th ' Faith: “I guess I’ll take this one.” 'Giana & Andrew: Currently in 10th ' Giana: “I’ll eat it.” Andrew: “uh…I was thinking I should take this one.” Giana: “And why is that?” Andrew: “Haven’t you eaten enough.” Giana: “ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!!!” Andrew: “Well, you’re not exactly the thinnest girl I dated.” Giana: “OH NO YOU DIDN’T!!!” 'Matt & Tommy: Currently in 2nd ' Matt: “Wich do you wanna do.” Tommy: “Well, since neither one of us are any good at hailing a cap, let’s just climb.” The two went to climb, Danielle & Tom arrived. Tom: “Where are they going?” rip Danielle: “Let’s go slide.” Back at the roadblock, Giana & Andrew were still arguing. 'James & Anthony: Currently in 4th ' 'Jason & Eva: Currently in 5th ' 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 6th ' 'John & Robert: Currently in 7th ' 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 8th ' 'Fatih & Kelly: Currently in 9th ' All six teams have their task completed and they run to Castle Lololo when Ashley & Shannen run in. Ashley: “Oh thank goodness, we might have a chance.” Shannen (reads clue): “Who has a strong stomach. I...” Ashley: “I’ll do it!” Shannen: “You sure?” Ashley: “Just trust me.” Ashley walks in, grabs the plate, and stuffs the food in her mouth. Ashley: “Told ya.” Ashley & Shannen run off. Giana: “Oh great, now we’re in last.” Andrew: “Can I just go eat now?” Giana: “Go ahead; I forgot why we’re fighting anyway.” To speed this up a bit, everyone was now attempting the detour. Arianna & Julian, Danielle & Tom, James & Anthony, Jason & Eva, Nick & Alex, Faith & Kelly, and Ashley & Shannen were doing slide while Matt & Tommy, Rachel & Renee, John & Robert, and Giana & Andrew were doing climb. '' '''Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' Arianna & Julian land at the end of the slide and grab their clue. rip Arianna: “Pitstop, Race to King Dedede’s Castle.” Teams must now race to King Dedede’s Castle; this is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive will be eliminated. '' Julian: “Come on, let’s get going.” '''Danielle & Tom: Currently in 2nd ' Danielle: “Pitstop, let’s go we can beat them.” At Dedede’s Castle, 1 team was running up to the mat with Phil and Kirby standing at it. '' Kirby: “Welcome to Dreamland.” Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you are team number 1.” '''Arianna & Julian: 1st Place ' Arianna: “YEAH!” Phil: “As a special prise, you’ve both won a free copy of Kirby’s Epic Yarn.” Arianna (annoyed): “That’s it? A stupid video game?” Kirby: “It’s not stupid, it’s awsome!” Julian (confused): “Did that pink marshmallow just yell at us?” Arianna: “This day is weird.” Danielle & Tom run up and join Arianna & Julian on the mat. Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 2.” 'Danielle & Tom: 2nd Place ' Danielle: “Dang, so close.” Arianna: “Good luck beating us.” At the Climb detour, Matt & Tommy were at the top, Rachel & Renee and John & Robert were about half way, and Giana & Andrew were struggling at the bottom. '' Andrew: “Come on, hurry it up.” Giana (annoyed): “Oh, so now I’m slow now?” Andrew: “Oh don’t start!” '''Matt & Tommy: Currently in 3rd ' Matt (panting): “Man that’s a lot of steps.” Tommy: “Told You.” Matt: “No you didn’t.” Tommy: “Oh just read the clue.” Matt: “We need to get to Dedede’s Castle.” At this time, James & Anthony had finshed their task and raced to the pitstop. It then shows Jason & Eva at the top about to silde. Jason: “Um, are you sure this is safe.” Eva: “Oh, be a man!” Eva starts them down the slide and Jason is screaming like a banshee the whole way own. Phil: “Matt & Tommy, you are team number 3.” 'Matt & Tommy: 3rd Place ' Matt: “All right, number 3 aint bad.” Tommy: “You don’t know how wrong that sounds.” James & Anthony run up to the mat. Phil: “James & Anthony, you are team number 4.” 'James & Anthony: 4th Place ' Back at the detour, Nick & Alex had finished and were going to the clue. It then shows Rachel & Renee and John & Robert racing eachother to get to the top. It ends up in a tie. Rachel: “Ha, we win!” John: “No way, we totally beat you!” Renee: “What? Are you crazy, you were like a foot away when we made it?” Robert: “Why are we arguing, just grab a clue.” Phil: “Jason & Eva, you are team number 5.” 'Jason & Eva: 5th Place ' At the Detour, it was now Faith & Kelly’s turn to slide. Unfortunatly on the way down, they flipped over and Kelly was now were the mat should be and Faith was ontop of her. Kelly (on the way down): “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ect…” Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are team number 6.” 'Nick & Alex: 6th Place ' Nick: “Yes, still in this!” Alex: “Hey look, it looks like two teams are coming.” We now see Rachel & Renee and John & Rabert charging tword the mat. Nick: “HIT THE DECK!!!!!” Nick, Alex, Phil, and Kirby jump out of the way so they don’t get ran over. Phil gets up to see who came first. Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you are team number 7.” 'Rachel & Renee: 7th Place ' Rachel: “Ha! Told you we’d beat ya!” Phil: “John & Robert that makes you team number 8.” 'John & Robert: 8th Place ' Faith & Kelly run up, Kelly was covered in bruises. Phil: “Faith & Kelly, you are team number 9.” 'Faith & Kelly: 9th Place ' Faith: “Oh thank g*d.” Kelly (weakly): “Can I go to the hospi…” Kelly didn’t get a chance to finish before she fainted. It then shows Ashley & Shannen and Giana & Andrew who are both racing to the pitstop. Phil: “Ashley & Shannen, you are team number 10.” Shannen: “YES!” Ashley: “We’re still in the game! WE’RE STILL IN THE GAME!” Sad music starts playing as Giana & Andrew run up to the mat. Kirby: “Welcome to Dreamland.” Phil: “Giana & Andrew, you’re the last team to arrive. I’m sorry to tell you but you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” Giana: “Aw man! Dang it!” Andrew: “I told you to move faster!” Giana: “Oh, so now it’s my fault!?!” ''Current Standings '' ''1st: Arianna & Julian '' ''2nd: Danielle & Tom '' ''3rd: Matt & Tommy '' ''4th: James & Anthony '' ''5th: Jason & Eva '' ''6th: Nick & Alex '' ''7th: Rachel & Renee '' ''8th: John & Robert '' ''9th: Faith & Kelly '' ''10th: Ashley & Shannen '' ''11th: Giana & Andrew (Eliminated) ''